Lacrimosa
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Songfic. Ciel goes on a walk in the middle of the night, a simple song plays throughout his head, and his past starts to haunt him. Slight CielxSebastian


God I typed nothing in FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I decided to write a short Ciel x Sebastian fic before my friend and I make two lemons on them XD This might suck because I haven't typed anything in forever. I suggest that you listen to the full version of the song while reading this. Lyrics in English.

**Lacrimosa – Kalafina**

Ciel sat, alone, at the window that was in his master bedroom. The only clothes he had on were an undergarment and his long nightshirt, and the way his hair was looked like he just woke up from a nightmare. He looked at the moon, they was high in the night sky and he felt a single tear escape his cerulean eye, the purple one long forgot it's emotions. He didn't bother to wipe it away.

_**The moonlight, which exposes sadness  
Coldly illuminated  
Despair and the future  
That are friendly with each other within the darkness**_

He thought about his past problems, his slave years, and his future that would go to waste since of his contract with his demon butler, Sebastian. He felt water his right thumb and looked down at his family's blue diamond ring, his treasure, that Sebastian repaired for him._**  
**_

_**  
Turning the secret that you gave me into a sign  
I go through the silence of the pale night**_

He then looked back at the moon, his gaze attracted by it, and he saw his demon butler's face light up on the moon. He knew it was just an illusion, but it seemed that someone was watching him. He stood and quietly walked out of his room and down the main staircase; he was thankful that all his servants were asleep or they would most likely laugh at his appearance and probably gasp at his right eye. He attempted to open the main door quietly, but a slight creek gave him away. He soon saw Maylene, her glasses on top of her head and a pistol ready, but she lowered her weapon when she saw him, he closed his right eye. She stared at him with her golden eyes and gave him a questionable look.

"What is the Young Master doing out of bed so late at night?" She asked as she placed her round glasses back down, and she used her scratchy voice.

"Just going for a walk, please go back to bed and please don't wake anyone." He replied and she nodded and as she started to walk away, she stopped and turned.

"If you get in trouble please give me a shout Young Master. Good night." And she started to walk past the staircase and disappeared in the shadows of the house. As he closed the front door of his mansion he started to walk down the dirt path way, he felt the wind hit his bare legs and he shivered. He reopened his right eye.

_**  
Lacrimosa  
Once more, I want to love the glaringly bright world  
That shattered in the distance and vanished**_

He started to remember the old days, were he was with his mother and father, and the annoying Elizabeth. How he disliked her happy personality and wished he was with paired with someone else. She was to different for him, though she loves him, he can't see them being happy together. He then remembered the fire, how he ran to his father's study and saw his dead figure lay in his chair, his Blue Diamond ring shining as he died, as if its wish to hear his death came true. He then looked back at his mansion, with was now smaller since he traveled a decent distance when he started walking moments ago, and he started to cough. The smell of smoke filled his lungs and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. Hallucinations were far real in his mind. He started to feel more tears fall down his face and he continued to cough

_**  
Hide your dream in your eyes  
Until tears come falling  
Onto your sullied heart**_

He gasped when he saw a figure walk towards him, it was wearing black in reality, but in his mind it was a glowing female in a very expansive dress, his mother. He watched as 'she' walked into a glowing carriage and flew off the moon. He reached a hand out to it, but his was gone in a moment and he snapped back into reality.

_****_

The phantom carriage parts the darkness  
And goes toward where the light is  
The trap known as dreams  
Lures us toward the flames

He gasped and started to vomit as he sat up, he gasped when he continued to hear footsteps, even after his hallucination. He gazed up and saw his demon, Sebastian.

"Se-Sebastian!" He yelled and he then felt warm on his face, and body, when Sebastian placed his black over coat over the boy.

"Young Master, you will catch a cold if you're only out here in a night shirt and undergarment." Sebastian told him with an emotionless face. Ciel flushed and Sebastian smirked. The butler took his left glove off and placed it on Ciel's hand. He then placed his left hand on Ciel's right eye, covering that side in the darkness, Sebastian slowly moved it the young boy's head and sighed. "You caught a fever Young Master." He announced.

_****_

No shout of any sort will reach  
The merciless gods above the sky  
Lacrimosa

Well be the blazing firewood  
And seem to burn away the sky someday

Lacrimosa  
I want to fearlessly love the blood-soaked world  
That I was born in  
Rather than being forgiven, forgive and believe in me  
Count the number of lachrymose days  
On the sullied earth

Ciel sighed and then felt Sebastian wipe his gloved hand across his cheeks, causing Ciel to get annoyed.

"What are you doing Sebastian?!" He yelled and Sebastian smirked.

"Wiping away the Young Master's tears, now shall we return inside before you start to freeze?" Sebastian asked while picking Ciel up bridal style. The Earl nodded and then drifted to sleep on the butler's chest. "Now honestly Young Master," Sebastian started as he placed the Earl of Phantomhive in his bed, placing the covers over him. He made sure the young boy was asleep before he continued. "You know you never have to be afraid about any fires again while I'm here. This bitter world of blood and forgiveness won't bother you because it was your order for me to stay by your side and protect you at all costs."

The demon finished with that. As he closed his Master's door, he winked and placed a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh."


End file.
